


Wrench x reader

by LizzyKitty



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyKitty/pseuds/LizzyKitty
Summary: This is my first time writing a Watch Dogs fanfiction I'm sorry if wrench is out of character





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a Watch Dogs fanfiction I'm sorry if wrench is out of character

You sat there at the beach drinking a soda as everyone around you got shit faced and high. You stared at the coke in your hand and any time someone would talk to you you would pretend to be drunk, but other then that you sat in a corner. Your friend invited you to this party and you didn't know who it was for or what it was about but you wanted to scare your parents. You were 20, living in their house as you went to college but they still treated you like you were 5. Granted you acted like a 5 year old with severe potty mouth.

You weren't interested in any of the guys here and that upset you a little cuz nothing would piss your mom and dad off more than if you came home with someone covered in tattoos. The thought of their reaction made you laugh to yourself.  
“Oh wow that's a pretty smile.” You heard someone say. You looked up and saw a guy wearing a mask that had studs and electronic expressions “Wrench” he said holding out his hand “_____” you said confused.  
“I've been keeping my eyes on you... It doesn't look like your having fun, any way we can fix that?”  
“Are you drunk?” You asked.  
“Wow! What happened to that smile? It was so pretty”  
“ I don't smile much there's only one thing that really makes me smile.” You said as you look back into your drink.  
Normally any other guys you talk with would give up after that.  
“So how can I get that smile back.” Wrench said with two little “^ ^” popping up on his mask  
“Why?” You asked.  
“Cuz it was pretty, and I think your pretty and every pretty girl deserves to smile.”  
Wrench said, the same symbols still on his mask. You look up at him shocked it's been a while since someone called you pretty and that earned him a smile .  
Two little * * popped up on his mask  
“Wow _____ i think you just took my breath away.” he said leaning in a little closer .  
Looking at him a thought crossed your mind making you smile.  
“Hey would you like to help me play a prank on my parents? All you would have to do is pretend to be my boyfriend” you said smiling. Wrench's mask switched to ~ ^  
“I’d rather not pretend” he said with confidence and a hint of sadness in his voce. Normally other people don't faze you but his response took you back a little.  
“To be honest I don't know how I feel about you, your Wearing a mask so I can't really tell if there's any physical attraction other then the fact that you have a nice body. Then there's also the fact that I don't really know you like at all.”  
“That's what dating is for” Wrench said his mask switching to ^ ^.  
You thought about it a bit, “okay . . . I don't see any reason to say no.” you said looking shy and away from him.  
You and Wrench exchanged contact information and when you were done your friend Bailey came up to you “______ i'm ready to go let's go back to your place i don't want to be here anymore” Bailey said so shit faced drunk you were gonna throw up. “Hey Bailey, let me drive. Okay?”  
“Whatever you want Miss chicken face.” Bailey said as you rummaged through his pockets for the keys. Wrench looked at you with an “ 0 o” face  
“We’ve been friends since diapers. He's a good guy. Just has a weird obsession with chickens.” you said looking at Wrench. You found Bailey’s keys and sighed looking back at Wrench one last time while supporting your drunk friend.  
“I look forward to hearing from you Wrench.” You said smiling at him. Wrench was noticeably taken aback, Then his mask flashed ^ ^ 

You and Bailey had gotten home safely. You threw Bailey down on the couch in your basement. Your room was also down here so it wasn't uncommon for Bailey to sleep off benders down here. You made sure he was on his side with a trash can to throw up in. You were used to taking care of him like this. “Bailey grow up”  
“_____ smile you haven't in so long” Bailey said in his sleep  
“Bailey . . . I changed my mind never grow up.” You said a sad smile on your face.  
As you went in your room you looked at your Phone. There was a text from Wrench  
“ I had a good night thanks to you. I'm gonna take you out on friday to show my gratitude. ”  
Looking at that text your heart skipped a little.  
Someone I just met shouldn't have this much control over my thoughts and feelings. You thought flopping on your bed and passing out.


	2. Night to the rescue

Your alarm went off and you heard Bailey snoring on your couch from the other side of the door. You got up and grabbed a change of clothes walking out of your room. Bailey looked dead on the couch   
“How did we get here?” He asked covering his eyes.   
“I drove us home.”  
“ Wo ____ you hate driving.”   
“Not more than i hate dieng you can't even remember how we got home.”  
“Fair point, at least there's no class today.”   
“No, but you said you would help me pick out a place for us to move into today. I don't want to live here anymore remember?” You said throwing a pillow in his face.  
“Why do you hate me?” he said ignoring the pillow and looking for the trash can and to lose his guts in.  
“Ya I'm gonna take a shower.” You said walking upstairs. As you opened the door to the basement your mom was standing there as if she was about to barge in.   
“Hunny is there a boy down there?”  
“Can you call Bailey a boy?”   
“YES!” You heard Bailey shout from down stairs and then the sound of him throwing up more.  
“_____ did Bailey drink last night? Did you? Your under age young Lady!” You could tell your mom was in rant mood but these day she always was.   
“No mom I did not drink, but i did get a guy's number from the party last night.” You said knowing full well how she would react. She started calling for your stepfather as you shoved thru walking to the bathroom and locking the door.   
“Young lady we need to talk!” You heard his voice though the door.   
“I don't need to talk to a poser.” You said taking off your bracelets and the collar you wore every day.   
“Young lady!” You heard him shout.   
“Excuse me sir how are you today?” You heard Bailey come to the rescue then heard his children calling for both mom and your stepdad. 

You stared into the sink. Your birth father had passed away. He used to have a motorcycle and sleeves on both arms. You looked up to him so much. your mom used to be an artist you were all happy back then. Yeah you dressed like a punk since you were in diapers but you loved it. After your dad passed away you started to dress more Emo but still kept the Punk influence. After your mom remarried she stopped painting and started becoming a full time mom to your step dads kids. You couldn't care any more you'd given up. You looked down at your phone and saw a text from Bailey saying he went home to sleep. Then another one that just popped up from Wrench  
“Good morning B.E.A.Utifu!l”   
Your heart jumped again.   
“You want to save a damsel in distress?” you had sent back.   
“Just tell me when and where.” He replied back almost seconds after you sent yours.   
“My house now!” You replied and then got in the shower. You heard your phone go off and figured it was him asking for your address .  
You took your shower and when you gut out and put on your underwear you heard a voice come from your phone.   
“Hey Sweets I'm outside where are you?”   
You were scared and intrigued. You looked at your phone and saw Wrench’s mask.   
“Nice black bra. Didn't think I would get to see it that fast!” he said facetiming you.   
“How did you get here? How did you get on my phone without me needing to answer?”  
“Oh, I'm a hacker. Did I not say that?” He said with an 0 o face popping onto his mask.   
“No you didn't!” you said holding back a laugh.  
“Im gonna get dressed and be right out.” You said hanging up.   
You got dressed as fast as you could. Then when you opened the door, you looked to see if you could see your mom. Not seeing her or your step dad you made a break for it. You grabbed the overnight bag you always had packed for quick escapes and ran to the front door. As you started to step through you heard your step sibling yelling about how you were escaping! You heard your mom yelling for you to “wait!” as you slammed the door and made your way to Wrench’s car, as you sat down you heard you mom open the front door.  
“Do you need to talk with your mom?” Wrench asked.   
“No please drive.” You said staring at your feet. You could tell he wanted to ask just by how long it felt like it took him to start the car.   
“So where to?” Wrench asked.   
“The beach.” You said looking through your bag. It was your overnight bag that you always had packed in case you needed it, for some reason you always kept a swimsuit in it just in case.This was perfect cuz now you could swim at the beach if you wanted to.   
“Alright then.”He said.

You guys got to the beach. You told him to wait outside the car as you got in the back seat and changed. Coming out of the car you flipped your hair, a nervous habit you picked up.   
“Wow I didn't think I would get to see you in as little clothing so fast.” Wrench said flashing you a ~ ^ face.   
“Settle down there boy swimming always helps me feel better.” You said giving a side smirk that was obviously very forced.   
Wrenches masked fashed = = face.   
“What” you said looking up at him.   
“Nothing” he said holding up his hand. You shrugged it off and started walking towards the water, as soon as you were able you started to swim around. 

Wrench sat on the beach watching you. Every now and then he would look around, he started to realize there were a few other guys staring at you. It ticked him off. You may not be his YET, but you were his and he did not like other guys looking at you like a piece of meat .

As you had been swimming around for a bit you heard Wrench calling to you.  
You looked in his direction and after seeing him wave at you started swimming his direction.   
When you got back on shore and walked up to Wrench he had the towel from you bag out for you so you could wrap up in it. As soon as you were about to take it from him he hugged you with it. You could smell him and you know you smelt like sea salt.   
“It pissed me off” he said holding you tighter.   
“What?”   
“There were other guys staring at you and it pissed me off. I want you to be mine no one else's I Don't care if we just met last night. I like you. I don't know what it is but i like you.” Wrench said. “I’m never letting go of you!”   
“Wrench I still don't know . . . but I feel like I would really like to get to know you . . .  
I’ll, I’ll be yours wrench just let me breath” you said feeling your rib cage being crushed.  
“Really ____!” He said too excited. It made you happy to see the ^ ^ flash on his mask. You stood up on your tip toes and kissed his mask were his lips would be.   
“I won't ask you to take off your mask not until you're more comfortable with me but I hope one day I get to actually kiss you.” You said with the biggest smile on your face. 

You and Wrench continue like that for months. You met all his friends. They seemed to take a liking to you. When he met your friends him and Bailey butted heads at first then quickly bonded over their love of CyberDriver. It made you happy just to be with him and you found yourself falling in love with him and then one day. 

“Hey Wrench I think I love you.” You said looking at the sky.  
“Really ___, it's about time I'm a handsome man after al” Wrench said playing cool but his mask couldn't even settle on an expression. You started to reach for Wrench’s mask but he grabbed your hands.  
“Wrench it's okay” you said. He let go of your hands and you took off his mask. You saw the scar on his face, you touched it and he flinched. You stood up on your tip toes and kissed him,you could tell at first he was scared and taken aback but he quickly kissed you back holding you tight .  
When you finally pulled apart you smiled at him.   
“That proves it, I’m in love with you!” You said smiling. Wrench grabbed your face in his hands, his touch was gentle and brought your face to his one more time as you kissed him. When he pulled away he looked in your eyes and saw only love.   
“I love you so much and now your mine.” Wrench said before kissing you again. He couldn't help himself anymore and neither could you.


End file.
